IMPOSSIBLE IS NOTHING
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: Kogure always has had feelings for Mitsui but Mitsui never seemed interested in guys. He is the hunk of the school and can get any girl he wants . In fact he dates the famous girls of the school and rejects them on daily basis. When Kogure thinks to give


**SUMMARY:**

This is my first ever Slam Dunk fiction. Kogure always has had feelings for Mitsui but Mitsui never seemed interested in guys. He is the hunk of the school and can get any girl he wants . In fact he dates the famous girls of the school and rejects them on daily basis. When Kogure thinks to give up, a boy named Tyler confesses his huge crush on him. Kogure thinks of starting afresh but Mitsui won't let him do that?

A very short fanfiction containing a maximum of two chapters.

CHAPTER ONE

MEETING TYLER

Kogure walked across the gym. He was always the last one to come out from basketball practice. He liked to clean up the place as Takenori always insisted on cleanliness plus Kogure was always the kind of guy who would do all the thankless job without any grudge whatsoever. But that was not the only reason. Kogure knew if he went out early he had all the possibility of seeing Mitsui moving about with girls and Kogure couldn't even express his despair. He had loved Mitsui since Junior High but Mitsui had simply never been interested in guys. He could not risk his friendship with Mitsui but he also could not stand Mitsui talking about his dates and how girls went crazy after him. He preferred to do the cleaning job as it saved him from a lot of trouble.

"Hey!", the voice was heard by Kogure. Kogure was sure it was not Mitsui so he turned around to see. He saw a handsome boy with brown colored messy hair with a pair of blue eyes waving towards him. "Sorry, do I know you", asked Kogure. "Probably no. I always watch you clean up almost everyday and I am bored how come you are not", replied the boy. Kogure just smiled and said, "Because I love doing this job". Then, Kogure realized something and said, "You said you watched me almost everyday". "Yes, six months but I decided to speak to you know", the boy smacked his head and said, "You must be thinking I am so stupid". Kogure was shocked at what he heard and he asked in a suspicious tone, "Who are you?". The boy walked towards Kogure and came real close to him and said, "I am Tyler Saiyyonji, the Ace striker of Shohoku Soccer Team". Kogure looked at Tyler who was looking deeply into his eyes and made Kogure blush. Kogure moved a step back and said, "Oh! I see. I am sorry I never did meet you". "Now that you have met me I hope you never forget me", said Tyler giving a beautiful smile. "Can I help you with cleaning", asked Tyler taking the bucket from Kogure.

"No, I am finished for today besides you would be tired after all the soccer practice", replied Kogure. "Absolutely not! I would love to help you", insisted Tyler. "Actually it's finished but thanks for the offer, anyways" replied Kogure and he walked out from the gym as quickly as possible.

Kogure's POV

What a weird guy! I never knew him he has been watching me for six months and all of a sudden he dares to speak up. He is definitely junior than me but he sounded very odd. It was like he was kind of stalking him or something else. There was also this strange look in his eyes for someone who has just met somebody for the first time.

End of POV

"Kogure!", a voice startled Kogure. Kogure could identify the voice from any distant it was Mitsui but he sounded worried. Kogure turned around and stopped for Mitsui to catch up with him. "Anything wrong, Mitsui" asked Kogure. "Wrong? Well, I should be asking this question? What took you so long? I came back to the gym to look for you but you were not there. You always come back to the dormitory after cleaning up so I was worried", replied Mitsui. Kogure smiled and apologized, "I just met somebody so I became a little late". Then, Kogure suddenly realized something and said, "But you had a date with Yumiko". "Yeah, but she was no special. She is not my type. And I should thank you otherwise I could not have come off from that date so quickly", replied Mitsui. "Oh!" said Kogure very hurt as know he had only become a way for Mitsui to escape from boring dates.

"KOGURE!", a sharp voice came. This time both Kogure and Mitsui turned to look. It was Tyler who was panting very badly and it looked like he had run many miles. "What is it, Tyler" asked Kogure worried seeing Tyler's condition. "I was thinking that could I join you when you are cleaning up tomorrow?" asked Tyler. "Ye-es. There is no problem that's what you wanted to say", asked Kogure. "No, I also thought that we could go somewhere out. Since you are a senior then it will be a lovely hangout besides you don't usually have any programs Saturday", replied Tyler. "How did you know that", asked Kogure. Tyler gave his grin and said, "So it's decided we will go out. Thank you" and ran off. "Hey!", said Mitsui.

"You shouldn't let the juniors behave like this with you", said Mitsui. "I know, but you see he kind of made the program himself and decided on my behalf", replied Kogure. "How the heck did he know that you are free on Saturday" asked Mitsui. "He seems to know a lot of things about me. I was myself shocked when he told that he had been watching me while cleaning up for six months. He is a little weird but he is not a bad guy", replied Kogure. "How do you know? And, besides he sounds like a stalker to me", said Mitsui. "You don't have to worry I can take care of him myself", replied Kogure. "So, that means you are not going out with him, tomorrow", said Mitsui. 'No, it's not like that I have to go with him once to make him understand that he cannot act in this way" replied Kogure. "Here you go again, you don't have to go out with him to make understand. You can just say it to him" said Mitsui. "Yeah, but…", before Kogure could complete Mitsui cut in "You aren't going anywhere with him". "OKAY", replied Kogure. "Let's go then", said Mitsui and started walking towards the dormitory.

Kogure's POV

I have never seen Mitsui that angry with any junior. Well, things are different with Hanamichi but I cannot find a reason for Mitsui's anger given the fact that he has not even met Tyler properly. Is he angry or jealous? I must be mad. Mitsui has no interest in boys. He is just probably worried about me. Anybody would be.

End of POV

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE DORMITORY ROOM WHICH WAS SHARED BY KOGURE AND MITSUI:

Kogure had fallen asleep waiting for Mitsui who had gone on a date with another girl from a different High School. The door opened slowly. Mitsui walked in and saw that Kogure was this time asleep with his head on the table. Mitsui as always took Kogure's glasses off and carried him to his bed on his arms. Kogure twisted slightly on the bed and Mitsui covered him with blanket. Mitsui looked at Kogure's peaceful face.

Mitsui's POV

Every night I go to the gym to practice my basketball lying to him that I went out with girls from other schools. I have been doing this to him for past six months, noow. But, I think I might have gone too far. I thought Kogure would confess his feelings towards me if I could make him jealous but he always gave the saint like smile and behaved like he was happy for me. Now, if something doesn't work out I fear that I might lose him.

End of POV

Next Morning, after practice:

Mitsui as usual was talking to Coach Anzai about his play and Kogure was looking at him. After the talks concluded, Mitsui turned to look at Kogure who abruptly turned around. This was the sight everybody saw at the gym saw almost everyday. "Hey, Missy!", Hanamichi hissed and Mitsui responded to him, "Quit calling me Missy". "It's important", said Ryouda and both Ryouda and Hanamichi pulled him towards a corner.

"So, was there any success, last night", asked Ryouda. "Was he angry with you", asked Hanamichi. "No, as usual he fell asleep waiting for me in the dormitory" replied Mitsui. "You are saying he did not come down to search for you and did not even ask you as to why you were late" asked Ryouda. "Not a thing. He just gave a cheerful smile at the breakfast table and gave me an extra helping of jam" replied Mitsui. "How did it not work" said Hanamichi and Ryouda in unison in a thoughtful pose. "Shut up! I have been following both of your advices for six months, now and nothing has happened", said Mitsui. "Stupid! What are you doing here", asked Kaeda. "Can't you see we are helping Missy" replied Hanamichi. "Are you really taking advice from these losers, Mitsui" asked Kaeda. "Hey who are you calling, loser" shouted Ryouda. "If you were not my boyfriend I would have fought it out with you, Kaeda", said Hanamichi. "Huh! What a loser" commented Kaeda and walked off. "Hey, wait. Where are you going Kaeda", said Hanamichi and ran after him. "I wonder whether Kaeda was telling me the right thing", remarked Mitsui. "Hey! Don't say that. My plan is long term but has assured results. Now, go to Kogure and give him the hint that you are going to go out with a great girl with whom you enjoyed dating the last time", said Ryouda.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM WHERE KOGURE AND MITSUI WERE ALONE:

Mitsui walked off to Kogure and said, "I am too busy after practice, you know those girls. How tiring they can be". "I know that", replied Kogure showing least interest he just did not want to hear it. "I am not staying to clean off today so in this way, I won't meet Tyler at all", said Kogure changing the topic. "That jerk!" shouted Mitsui. "I think you are just being too harsh in judging him", said Kogure. "I am going on a splendid date with the only girl who seems to have captured me with her beautiful eyes", said Mitsui. Kogure was now thinking of going back to cleaning or just simply leaving the locker room. Mitsui was unsuccessfully trying to dry his head with a towel. Kogure went up to him and held the towel and said, "Let me do it". And, he started drying Mitsui's head with the towel. "Mitsui, can I ask you something", asked Kogure. Mitsui was enjoying the moment so much that he said, "You could always ask me anything, Kogure". Kogure blushed a little and asked, "Every night when I fall asleep, do you…", Kogure felt awkward and stopped and gave the towel to Mitsui. Mitsui looked at him at Kogure and Kogure said, "No, it's nothing. Just forget it".

Mitsui walked to Kogure, held his hand and drew him closer towards him and said, "Yes. Because I thought I had a right to do it". Kogure blushed and looked down. "Like you have been always by my side and always had extra care for me. You are the only one who understood me even when I couldn't understand why I quit basketball. You always fall asleep 'waiting for me'. Why do you do it", asked Mitsui. "I am just…", Kogure really couldn't come up with any reason. "Because you thought that you had the right to" said Mitsui leaning close towards Kogure. "We have been there caring for each other all these years without any reason or conditions. And there are no answers as to why we do it", said Mitsui. They broke off hearing a gentle knock on the door.

Mitsui opened the door and found a little boy. Kogure was also surprised at seeing an elementary student near their locker room. "What do you want, kid", asked Mitsui. "I want …to", the boy could not complete his sentence due to nervousness. Kogure understanding the situation went to the child, bent down and smiled and asked, "Are you lost?". The child shook his head. "Then how did you come here alone", asked Mitsui with gentleness "Are you Mr.Kogure", asked the child to Kogure. "Yes, indeed I am", replied Kogure with a smile. "Oh! Then, this is for you", said the child and gave Kogure an extremely beautiful bouquet full of peonies. "Why", asked Kogure shocked. "Actually, my brother intended to give you this but I wanted to see the person my brother always kept talking about so I came to give it to you instead", replied the boy. "Tell me boy are you Tyler's brother", asked Mitsui. "Yes, I am Taylor Saiyyonji", replied the boy. "Look at the nerve of the fresher", erupted Mitsui. Kogure had to hold him to calm him down. "Don't worry, Taylor. My friend is just upset over something but thanks for these flowers. You are a good boy", said Kogure while Mitsui was cursing Tyler and punching the lockers. "Excuse me, Mr.Kogure", asked the boy. "Yes", answered Kogure. "Do you like my brother" asked the boy. Kogure blushed and said,, "Well, I just met him yesterday…". "That means you do. I will tell that to brother", said the boy and ran off. "What!", exclaimed Kogure. "This brat is no less than his brother", said Mitsui fuming with anger. "He just a kid", said Kogure. "I don't know what's with you these days. A freshman and now a kid is troubling you", said Mitsui. "Don't worry. I think I will handle this. You go get ready for your date", said Kogure and walked off.

Mitsui's POV

I cannot believe this! Kogure is thinking about Tyler more than me. I cannot believe how this Tyler has evaded our lives. I don't want to lose Kogure. But I don't know what to do.

End of POV

Kogure's POV

What's with this Tyler! He is acting no less than a stalker but nevertheless I should meet him. Mitsui has found a girl at last and it's time that I start afresh or give someone a chance…

End of POV

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was the first chapter of my first ever Slam Dunk fanfiction. Please Read and write in the reviews to me as to how you like it so far. The next chapter will be the last one and will be updated soon. Thank You, for now.


End file.
